Lovable night
by Doremon
Summary: What would happen if because of an 'accident', the master and servant joined? Break/Sharon LEMON!


**Hi~ This is my first Pandora Hearts, I'm not asking for you to be nice in reviews just read it and optionally tell me what you think 'bout it, criticize and flame me I don't mind.  
****Break is my favorite character thus it only seemed right to write oneshot with him. I also noticed that there's no Break/Sharon M rated fics, anyone that is _obsessed _with them as much as I probably will agree. Break/Sharon needs love!  
****M for graphic lemon, breath play ((which I never wrote about but cares!)) and my wicked mind =+= I don't wish to be prosecuted so don't blame me if your parents/guardians come in and read it, ground you or hit you with a stick, doki doki?**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own **_**Pandora Hearts **_**it belongs to **_**Jun Mochizuki **_**and **_**Xebex Inc. **_**They won't give it to me even if I blackmailed them! So until then they have copyright sign...**_

_

* * *

_

Lovable night

_---_

On a lazy Autumn early evening (the sun only setting), in Rainsworth's Mansion, if one looked close enough, one could spot the Lady of the house, namely Sharon Rainsworth, and her knight and servant, namely Xerxes Break, on the balcony where they drank tea, with their companion. Though that one would have to go through the garden, forest and afterward climb a 10 feet tree was different side of the coin.

Break as usually, was eating a vibrant amount of cakes and sweets, drinking his over-sweetened tea, making his lighthearted comments which greatly annoyed both Alice and Gil that were _'killing'_ each other in the room behind balcony. The Lady of house sat opposite him, listening careful to his lighthearted taunts and only interrupting him once in awhile when he went over the board with them. And of coarse Oz, who was chuckling at Alice every time she tried to attack Break, which ended up in Gil stopping her and more arguing on their side.

"Break, I believe it's time to stop teasing Miss Alice and Raven," Sharon said her lips just parting away from porcelain cup, eyes closed.

"Ohh~ But Milady Sharon it's simply too f-"

"Break," dark aura could be felt around Sharon at those words with her ever-pressed _'evil'_ smile, like on command Oz dashingly moved his chair towards Break, with a sweat drop. Break laughed nervously as he raised his teacup to his lips and ultimately stopping his lighthearted comments, and therefore silents over took.

Alice yawned and muttered about this being boring and that she'll go look for meat after which she made her leave. Gilbert and Oz exchanged a strange look, laughed nervously and dashed for the door, calling Alice's name repeatedly, after all it was right after dinner, and no one wanted to see the rabbit go and steel the said meat, which would not be good.

Break watched them, puzzled, his expression matching Sharon's perfectly. Only seconds later did he started laughing carelessly, beginning to understand the situation, much to Sharon's annoyance which was soon expressed, only one thing to say; paper fan. She stood over him for few seconds before returning to her seat and drinking more tea, almost gulping it down.

"That's very unladylike, Milady Sharon," Break commented, his voice slightly wavering, as he slowly got up from his place on the floor.

"Yes, yes, that's right!" Emily's high-pitched voice broke the atmosphere, earning himself a chuckle from Break.

"Now, now Emily~ You shouldn't, you might hurt Milady's feelings~!" Break scolded his doll gently. It only took second for Sharon to react, completely shattering her carefully build façade.

"What!? A stupid doll could only dream of insulting me! Give me that doll, NOW!" she demanded forcefully, and before the man before her could react in any possible way, the young female pounced at him in an attempt to grab the blue doll. The attempt was futile, Sharon, Lady of the house, tripped over her own pair of legs, grabbed onto Break, who tried to catch his milady, and brought him down with her, hard.

The first thing she did was close her eyes as the impact was about to come. She expected to feel the pain caused by the impact and the coldness of the floor, but instead she landed rather softly and felt instead of utter coldness, arousing warmth. Her lips felt strangely moistened, almost as if...

She opened her eyes slowly and cautiously, only to revile her manservant below her, his face close to hers... too close. It was only then that she realized it. She was kissing her manservant...

Dark crimson blush took over her face, as she slowly broke the kiss, rising on her elbows into a sitting position all without stopping to stare at Break. He rose too, as slowly as his milady and without breaking an eye contact. "I-I'm sorry," Sharon jumped on her feet quickly and walked briskly to the door.

"Milady!" he called after her, jumping on his feet and running after Sharon. Break quickly stood in front of door, blocking them. "Yes Break?" the lady asked calmly as she lifted her gaze so she could see Break's face. "I- I didn't mean it Milady," he uttered quietly, looking slightly away from his Mistress.

"I do know that Break, it was entirely my fault," she noted gently before smiling innocently. And when she was about to continue, Break interrupted her, something that was odd.

"I didn't mean the kiss before – but I meant this one," before Sharon could reply, warm hands cupped her face and wet lips captured hers, startling her. Eyes widening before becoming normal again and finally closing, her being melting into him. Her hands slowly crawled up Break's back before finally resting on his shoulders soon to creep onto his neck deepening the kiss.

Break's hands moved down from Sharon's cheeks slowly traveling downwards stopping only on her hips. One of his hands moved up to small of her back, sending thousands of pleasurable shivers up his Mistress' spine, and bring her closer to him. The said Mistress moaned into the kiss, causing Break to smile into it. He licked his Mistress' bottom lip, begging for entry.

He didn't expect her actually let his tongue in so obediently, of coarse she fought well and hard in the battle of tongues, or should one say that she would fight a little longer but Break broke the kiss.

The lady groaned as she saw Break walking to the door and with a quick move of a wrist locked them, he turned around, with a quirky, lopsided smile, hand still on lock, to face his Milady still standing where he left her, eyes down. She lifted her gaze as she heard footsteps approaching her, two arms placed themselves on her waist, lifting her into the air, carrying her bridal style to the bed in the center of the room, one hand placed under her knees while other supporting her back, holding onto her shoulder. She leaned into Break's shoulder, arms snaking to his neck.

He sat her on edge of the bed, knelling in front of her on knee, he looked up at her, hands resting at Sharon's sides. Neither, a clown and his Lady, daring to make the first move, just stared at each other. Her hands still lying motionlessly on her lap.

She moved her head away, looking away from man below her, when she did look away, a hand gently tugged her chin back to stare at one amaranthine eye. Break slowly moved to close the gap between them. Sharon blushed furious red as her manservant neared, lips ready to kiss. Only then did she realized how wrong it was, but nonetheless she closed her eyes and gave herself to him.

He neared, lips just perfectly dry yet moistened, his lips lingeringly on hers, gently, mouth merely opened. Hands starting their arousing dance, his, gently grasping her hips while his leg slowly sat itself on bedside making him rise above his lady, moving his large hand onto her cheek. Her hands moved from their place on lap, one hand settling on Break's hip while other traveled all way up to his cheek. He teased her with his lips, sensually moving his tongue back and forth from her mouth, hesitating slightly. He slowly moved his Lady backwards, she laid on top of bed, him hovering over her. He moved his hands from her hip and cheek, placing both of them on either side of her, wide, locking the Lady under him, not that she minded. She, to that gesture, moved her hands to his cheeks, dress and hair spreadeagled all over bed.

He broke the kiss, looking down onto his Milady before lethally going down, kissing her neck sensually while his hand slowly crept up to her breast, teasing her. The lady moaned as he licked her skin and nibbled at her collarbone, teasing with her breast.

Kissing her jawline, he took both of her hands, raised them above her head and locked them down, leaving her vulnerable to him. "What are you going to do now, Milady," he said calmly into her chin, rising his head up once again before docking down and capturing her lips into his, hungrily. Tongue begging for entry, while his free hand roamed down Milady's body and with witty move of wrist tugged at her dress checking the waters. But the Milady did not seem to notice, nor minded. His pale fingers pulled at dress until everything below her knee was visible. His skinny fingers slowly, gently crawling up her leg, fingertips lightly gliding over female's skin.

She moaned pleasurably, before catching herself. "Break?" she spoke in the kiss, gain attention from man above her, who broke the kiss but kept his fingers on the same place on girl's shin.

"Yes, Milady~" he sat up, playing with her leg, tickling her ever so slightly.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" she inquired before tugging her leg away from the man in front of her, looking bewildered and, maybe, with slightest bit of fear at him.

"Well, it's nothing to be scared of. I won't hurt you, just let me lead," he moved slightly forward, face inches away from Sharon's, causing his Milady to move backwards, moving into the center of bed, and when they were in the center, did the man catch her wrists, rendering her immobile. He gingerly kissed her neck, before lying on top of her. She shuddered as his lips touched her skin, closing her eyes shut, knowing it was wrong but it felt so good! She didn't want him to stop, hell the sky could fall and she won't as much as notice!

He planted gentle kisses on her jawline, throat, neck and lips while his hand tugged the dress up reviling as far as her mid-tight before running his fingertips over her shin. He ran his hand over her calf and shin before moving his hand further on her leg. Erotically running his hand on side of her tight, gaining a moan from the girl. Running his hand up and down her leg, he kissed her shoulder, undoing more of her expensive dress, before lifting her dress completely, nothing covering her but panties. He broke the kiss and gazed at the girl below him, running both hands up and down sensually on her legs.

Sharon blushed and held her dress down so she could witness what Break was going to do to her. He lifted one of her legs, undoing her shoe and dropping it on floor beside the bed before repeating the progress with other leg, kissing the last. He licked her calf's side earning a hungry moan from Sharon, he kissed his way up the females leg, her moans music to his ears. Licking her tight, he heard his Milady moan out his name, he smiled at that, knowing that he was pleasing her immensely.

He picked up both of her legs and placed them on his shoulders, having now a clear view of her pussy. He looked up, asking for permission and when she nodded did he docked down, starting to lick her pussy, her juice starting to wet as well his saliva. Moans came from his lady as he changed his tongue for fingers, slowly massaging her pussy, feeling wet juices under his fingers. He hungrily licked her tight, before 'tearing' her undies off, reliving her most vulnerable part. She shivered at sudden coldness.

Break's tongue slowly slid into her, licking her yet coming juice, when he heard the abrupt whisper coming from his Milady, ordering to stop. She listened carefully before telling Break to stop, if one of servants, Oz and co. or in worst case, her mother, had discovered them, they would be fucked! Knowing that the said room hadn't good locks, the type which a moron could open with anything, making quite it necessary for her to listen intensely, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Break I think someones coming," she whispered frantically, picking and putting on all her belongings before quickly whispering an 'act normal' to Break, who immediately returned to his seat, and acted... well normal, if one can call his behavior 'normal'. Sharon hastily made covers and straightened her dress, before quickly unlocking the door and running to the table. As she sat, there came a knock, and with a kind 'come in' the door opened, reviling her mother, Shelly Rainsworth. The little chat lasted for half an hour until the servant announced dinner.

The dinner was quite normal, three coursed one with a sweet dessert. After the dinner, Sharon found herself wandering into the library, not knowing why, she simply sat on the couch near the curtained window, wondering about certain fair-haired man. She sat there, simply thinking for few hours before the man she was thinking about opened the doors of the said library.

She snapped out of her daze, when Break cleaned his throat to gain his Milady's attention. Her head turned 90 degrees to face the man in the door way, an innocent smile graced her childlike face.

"Break," she breathed happily before getting up and walking up to the man.

As the lady approached, he quickly bend in half, bowing to her in an apologizing way. Sharon, looked at him, slightly confused, before understanding.

"Milady, please forgive my earlier behavior. I-" he began but was cut short by his Milady's chuckle. He raised his head.

"Break, there is nothing for you to apologize. If pleasing a woman is a crime, then all men are criminals," she smiled and placed her palms on Break's cheeks. "I'd like you to finish what we started earlier on," it was more of a command than a pleading, but nonetheless the clown smiled, straightened and placed his own hands on hers, staring into her pinkish eyes before ducking down and capturing her lips in his. "Of coarse, Milady," he said after breaking the solemn seal, namely the kiss they just shared. He took her small, fragile hand into his large, strong hand before leading her to his room, still holding her hands despite funny looks that servants gave them.

They walked down the halls, before entering servant' quarters, she knew that Break was no ordinary servant, but he refused to live in main house stating he was 'a mere servant that was not qualified enough to live with the Rainsworth's,' thus he stayed in the servant' quarters. Break led her in front of ordinary, mahogany door which he opened and stepped aside to let her go in first. Sharon stepped into the room. It seemed... normal, apart from being quite small. A simple king sized bed stood in the middle of the room, a sofa stood behind it separated by a coffee table from other sofa. It was it when it came to furniture in the said room, she heard him lock the door and come forward hugging her from behind, whispering into her ear lustfully, _"Today will be best night of your life, my dear,"_

His hand crawled up to her breast, squeezing it, earning a lustful gasp from his Milady. He kissed her neck while other hand slowly undid her dress, which wasn't easy. He tugged at the now loose strings of his Milady's dress, it glued off her body and with only occasional help from a hand tumbled onto floor at female's feet in an misshapen heap.

She slowly turned around to face Break, deep crimson blush painted over her nose and cheeks. She stepped out of the heap, wearing nothing but panties and bra. Break grinned and moved his head forward, catching her lips in his placing his cold hands on her waist, bringing her closer to him. Their hips crashed, and Sharon couldn't help but gasp as she felt his erection. He broke their kiss before grinning wickedly at his lady, he slowly went behind her, before she knew what was happening, she felt _his _teeth sink into her skin, biting her, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure. He licked the blood off the wound, squeezed her breast, toyed with her making her want more.

He brought his hand in between her legs, lifting her in a swift move and in another dropping her on the bed face first, rather roughly. She turned so she laid on her back to see as Break shrugged off his jacket and took something out of the cupboard. She looked at it closer and recognized it was cloth, it was easily visible for it was white. She looked puzzled at it and at Break, who kept his wicked grin up, wrapping cloth around his wrist and advancing towards her.

Sharon knew that Break loved to tease her, she was sure it was yet another prank of his, after all who would pick up a random piece of cloth during foreplay? The fair-haired man man neared her, she teasingly moved into the center of the bed, making him fallow her like cat and mouse, he was the cat while she was the mouse. He slowly got on the bed, on all fours he crawled up to Sharon, his body over-coming hers smaller one, he twisted his head and kissed her lips, one of his hands tangled in her hair pulling her closer.

With a swift tug at Milady's hair he tilted her head backwards, reviling her throat and neck to him, kissing her lustfully making her bleed before trailing kisses down her body stopping at her still covered breast, his hand took a life of itself and unbuttoned the bra, it fell off automatically reviling her maturing breasts. Sharon found herself blushing uncontrollably slightly shaking in addition, "You're beautiful," came a meek whisper from Break, who released Sharon's hair and snuggled into them, eye closed. They fell backwards, landing softly on bed. She stopped shaking but feather of a blush still remained on her face.

Break kissed her temples before lifting his body into sitting position making his Milady sit also. He took her erected nipple into his mouth, twisting it with his tongue, earning lustful moans from his Milady. His hand went ahead and started to squeeze the twin breast, while other slowly unwrapped the cloth from his wrist, floating it on her skin. He released her nipple from his mouth and his hand that massaged the breast grabbed her head, kissing her hungrily.

Her hands wondered up his neck, descended down to his throat where they started to untangle his ruffled cravat, her fingers fumbled at the tight knot, as fast as cravat came off his shirt joined it on the bedside, reviling Break's pale, mildly sculptured chest. She broke the kiss in the amidst of it before playfully pushing Break back, making him lie down on the bed with a rare smug look on his face. She over-came his body with hers, brush her sensual part against his erection, making him moan in pure pleasure. She slowly licked her way up to his nipples, licking them, biting them and sucking them.

Break moaned out in pleasure before suddenly tipping her over so he was on top again, he kissed her briefly, breaking away suddenly and leaning on one of his elbows, moving the cloth over Sharon's body, tickling her, making her nipples erect _even _more if possible.

He suddenly neared to her ear, "I'm sorry if I'll get rough," he whispered suddenly lifting his frame so he loomed over Sharon, his other not-occupied hand moved south heading for female's pussy, fingers pressing hard against it. She threw her head back at sudden rush of pleasure, closing her eyes. He took it as his opportunity, tying cloth (which he left wandering remain of her body) around his Milady's neck with one hand, he slowly began to tighten it. Sharon's eyes opened suddenly at pressure applied on her throat, her head shot back into it's position, staring at Break in bewilderment. "Wh-what-" but the man above her tightened the cloth once again, rendering her silent.

He released the cloth, planting kisses all over her body, licking the insides of her tights, he let his hand slowly creep under her underwear before taking them off altogether. Noticing that Sharon will soon completely run out of oxygen, he decided to take off her choker. Her vision began to blacken, but yet the only thing she felt was this _indescribable _pleasure, whatever Break was doing it was irresistible. And suddenly it was over, the sudden rush of air almost suffocated her.

It took her few seconds to register the situation, she was Break's room with him and herself naked, at the said though she blushed but then noticed something coming in contact with her skin, more precisely her breast, she looked down and saw Break toying with them, he looked at Sharon before releasing the nipple and smiling at her. "Shall we?" he asked, barely audible, as he rested his chin on her collarbone.

She nodded with determined.

He smiled at that and kissed her nose. "You're a virgin, Milady?" he asked as he shrugged off his pants and boxers, reviling his hard erection, he looked at his Milady that stared at **him**. She nodded quickly before looking rather confidently at Break, who moved for a kiss, locking the girl between himself and his manhood. Break positioned at her entrance, looking back at Sharon (who already closed her eyes shut) one last time before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her, she screamed at sudden wave of pain cutting right through her, few moments later the pain changed into pleasure.

She felt him pulse in her, the felling was very strange but blissful in the same. She felt him thrust into her, suddenly lifting her into a sitting position, gravity dragging her downwards onto his erection, increasing the pleasure for both. Moaning filled the room as she rode on his member and he cumed for the first time in the evening, he took her off him, twisted her around as so she laid on her front, he pumped into her from behind, reaching the very sensitive spot in her. She screamed as her orgasm came, feeling Break come in her, groaning slightly in the progress.

She smiled as Break pulled out of her and laid on his bed, bringing her to lay to. She snuggled into his chest, he hugged her kissing top of her head. Sleep slowly taking over both lovers.

As Break promised, it was absolutely the best night in her entire life, and to crown it, before both fell asleep they whispered a _'I love you'_.

Truly a lovable night.

**

* * *

**

So how was it?

**I must admit that I made a mistake, Sharon would not have a bra in those times but, plausibly, a corset, terrible thing. Break also would not have boxers but... something different which I'm not sure of... hehe.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
